ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Soilder5679/Soilders Power Level Guide
So here are my entire list of power levels for Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z still working on Gt and certain parts of Z will be up soon. Enjoy and tell me how you like it. Lol i know some of you are gonna get on mew for not having the levels in the Hundered millions. Emperor Pilaf Saga Master Roshi = 120 - Buff 100% = 180 - Full Power Kamehameha = 190 Ox-King = 83 Goku = 34 - Hungry = 28 - Kamehameha = 42 - Oozaru = 280 - Tailless = 32 Yamcha = 26 - Wolf Fang Fist = 29 Bear Thief = 22 Perydactol = 11 Boss Rabbit = 8 Black Mobster = 6.13 White Mobster = 6 Oolong = 3 - Max shapeshiffting boost = 5.41 Puar = 0.86 - Max Shapeshiffting boost = 5 Mai = 4.83 Bulma = 4.11 Shu = 3.36 Emperor Pilaf = 2.10 21st Budokai Saga Master Roshi = 124 - Lighting Suprise Attack = 145 - Full Power Kamehameha = 194 Goku Tailless = 106 - Tailregrown = 124 - Oozaru = 1124 - Zenkai = 127 Nam = 106 Giran = 95 Krillin = 84 - When first coming to Kame House = 20 Yamcha = 71 - Wolf Fang Fist = 80 Bruce Lee = 39 Fighter 40 = 34 Mr Lao = 21 Bear Fighter/Fighter 97 = 13 Orin Temple Bullies = 13-15 Fighter 69 = 9 General White Saga Buyon = 160 Goku = 131 - Injured by General White = 24 - Kamehameha = 153 - Zenkai = 134 Android 1 = 100 Android 8 = 88 General White = 39 Ninja Murasaki = 23 General Whites Top Soilders = 5.69 - 6.90 General Blue Saga Goku = 138 - Kamehameha = 156 Octopus = 146 Pirate Robot = 124 General Blue = 98 Krillin = 94 Electric Eeel = 32 Launch Good = 4.20 - Launch Bad = 8.40 Captain Dark = 5.63 Mercenary Tao Saga Korin = 200 Goku = 140 - Kamehameha = 159 - Post Training with Korin = 176 Mercenary Tao = 161 - Post running down Tower = 167 Bora = 73 Captain Yellow = 6.34 Fall of The Red Ribbon Army Mini Saga Goku = 177 - Kamehameha = 192 Staff Officier Black = 34 - Black Suit = 154 Colonel Violet = 5.41 Snake Way Mini Saga Goku With Weights Starting out on Snake Way = 390 - Without Weights 1/2 through Snake Way = 560 - Falling of Snake Way = 710 - Eaten Magic Fruit = 930 - After catching Bubbles = 1235 - After hitting Gregory = 1680 - Kaioken X 2 = 3140 - After first using Kaioken 1/2 through training with King Kai = 4100 - Spirit Bomb 1st = 7100 - End of King Kai Training With Weights = 7400 King Kai = 2700 - Trained with Goku = 3600 King Yemma = 2300 Gregory = 1500 Bubbles = 720 Mez = 334 Goz = 328 Average Ogre in Hell = 43-108 Average Desk Ogre = 16-50 Blue Ogre Guide = 43 Princesse Snake = 30 - Giant Snake = 286 Princesse Snakes servants = 6-20 Saiyan Saga Goku = 8200 - Kaioken X 2 = 16,400 - Kaioken X 3 = 24,800 - Kaioken X 4 Kamehameha = 33,400 Vegeta = 18,000 - Injured about to turn Oozaru = 8000 - Oozaru = 80,000 Nappa = 7900 - Suppressed = 4500 Piccolo = 2500 - Suppressed = 1220 Gohan = 2000 - Suppressed = 983 - Enraged = 2800 - About to Go Oozaru Injured = 1400 - Oozaru Injured = 14,000 Tien = 1830 Krillin = 1610 - Suppressed = 1083 Yamcha = 1390 Yajirobe = 1200 Chiaotzu = 800 Namek Saga Vegeta = 25,000 - Zenkai = 32,000 Zarbon = 21,500 - Monster Zarbon = 28,000 Dodoria = 21,000 Kwi = 18,500 Gohan = 2400 Krillin = 1900 Friezas Scouts = 230 and 281 Ginyu Saga Goku = 90,000 - Kaioken X 2 = 180,000 - In Ginyus Body = 1836 - Used to Ginyus body = 4000 - back in own body injured = 2450 Captain Ginyu Suppressed = 100,000 - Ginyu Full Power = 120,000 - In Gokus body = 23,000 - In Gokus body full power = 70,000 - In own Body Injured = 2301 Vegeta = 32,000 - Zenkai = 32,000 Burter = 47,000 Jeice = 46,000 Nail = 42,000 Recoome = 42,000 Gohan Guru Power up = 25,000 - Zenkai Rested and + new armor = 50,000 Krillin Guru Power up = 16,000 - rested + new armor = 27,000 Guldo = 3200 Guru = 890 Freiza Saga Goku = 3,000,000 - Kaioken X 10 = 9,000,000 - Kaioken X 20 = 13,000,000 - Kamehameha = 14,000,000 - Goku SSJ = 27,000,000 Frieza 1st form = 530,000 - Frieza 2nd Form = 1,050,000 - Frieza 2nd Form Powered up = 1,150,000 - Frieza 2nd Form Full Power = 1,330,000 - Frieza 3rd Form = 2,600,000 - Initial Final Form Frieza = 3,400,000 - Frieza 50% of power = 15,000,000 - Frieza 100% Buff = 30,000,000 - Weakining = 27,000,000 - More weakened = 20,000,000 Vegeta = 510,000 - Zenkai = 2,900,000 Piccolo Fused With Nail With Weights = 1,250,000 - No Weights Full Power Fused With Nail = 1,500,000 - Pre Nail Fusion = 85,000 Gohan = 120,000 - Attacking 2nd Form Frieza = 800,000 - Zenkai and Healed by Dende = 190,000 - Attacking 3rd Form Frieza = 3,000,000 - Zenkai and healed by Dende = 240,000 Krillin = 35,000 - Healed by Dende = 50,000 Trunks Saga Yamcha-70,000 Krillin-120,000 Tien-190,000 Gohan-530,000 Piccolo-1,800,000 Vegeta-3,046,000 Mecha Freiza Suppressed-12,000,000 - Unseen Full Power-53,000,000 King Cold 2nd Form-10,000,000 Trunks SSJ-27,000,000 Goku SSJ-34,000,000 King Colds Soilders-3000-18,000 not sure Android Saga Yamcha-540,000 Android 19-4,500,000 Android 19 + energy-13,000,000 Goku SSJ-55,000,000 Goku SSJ Sick-15,000,000 and dropping fast Super Saiyan Vegeta-57,000,000 Android 20-7,000,000 20 With energy-9,000,000 Piccolo No Weights-13,000,000 Gohan-5,000,000 Tien-2,400,000 Krillin-1,350,000 Trunks SSJ-28,000,000 Android 18-75,000,000 Cell Saga Imperfect Cell-68,000,000 Piccolo No Weights merged with Kami-83,000,000 Android 17-83,000,000 Imperfect Cell with humans-93,000,000 Android 16-93,000,000 Cell Stage Two-155,000,000 Tien Tr-Beam-30,000,000 Vegeta SSJ After Rosat-205,000,000 Trunks SSJ After Rosat-200,000,000 Trunks USSJ-315,000,000 Perfect Cell Very Suppressed-310,000,000 Right before Cell Games Mini Saga Perfect Cell Suppressed-320,000,000 Goku SSJ Suppressed After Rosat-320,000,000 Gohan SSJ After Rosat Suppressed-295,000,000 Piccolo Weighted After Rosat-230,000,000 Mecha Tao-260 Mr Lao-60 Cell Games Saga Goku SSJ After Rosat-360,000,000 Gohan SSJ After Rosat-320,000,000 Perfect Cell-360,000,000 Perfect Cell(after Senzu)-370,000,000 Perfect Cell Full Power-425,000,000 Vegeta SSJ After 2nd Rosat-290,000,000 Trunks SSJ After 2nd Rosat-285,000,000 Piccolo No Weights After Rosat-285,000,000 Cell Juniors Full Power-280,000,000 Gohan SSJ2-1,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell-850,000,000 Gohan SSj2 Injured-800,000,000 Gohan SSj2 Kamehameha-1,100,000,000 Android 16 repaired-93,000,000 Tien-2,500,000 Krillin-1,400,000 Yamcha-560,000 Mr Satan-8.10 Proshiki-7.21 Cronie-6.23 Buu Saga Pui Pui-125,000,000 Tien-14,000,000 Krillin-1,400,000 Videl-13 Spopovich Suppressed-34 Spopovich Full Power-120 Yamu-100 Pintar-7.13 Mr Satan-14 Goten SSJ-270,000,000 After Rosat-285,000,000 Trunks SSJ-271,000,000 After Rosat-284,000,000 Piccolo-360,000,000 East Kaioshin-115,000,000 Babidi With Magic-115,000,000 Kibito-105,000,000 Gohan SSJ-300,000,000 Gohan SSJ2 at world tournament-560,000,000 Gohan SSJ2-720,000,000 Goku Base-250,000,000 Vegeta Base-220,000,000 Yakon-195,000,000 Vegeta SSJ-830,000,000 Goku SSJ-890,000,000 Dabura-740,000,000 Vegeta SSJ2-2,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta SSJ2-2,410,000,000 Goku SSJ2-2,400,000,000 Goku SSJ3-7,000,000,000 Gotenks Base-690,000,000 Gotenks SSJ-5,800,000,000 Majin Buu-6,900,000,000 Evil Buu-12,000,000,000 Fat Buu Good-6,900,000,000 Super Buu-18,900,000,000 Gotenks SSJ After Rosat-8,600,000,000 Gotenks SSJ3-19,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan-34,000,000,000 Buutenks-39,000,000,000 Buuiccolo-19,260,000,000 Buuhan-100,000,000,000 Vegito Base-180,000,000,000 nowhere near true power Vegito SSJ-1,000,000,000,000 nowhere near true power North Kaioshin-360,000,000 West Kaioshin-380,000,000 South Kaioshin-3,000,000,000 Buff Buu-16,000,000,000 Dai Kaioshin-11,000,000,000 Dai Kaioshin Final Attack-15,000,000,000 Kid Buu-8,000,000,000 Goku SSJ3 Other World-7,400,000,000 Vegeta SSJ2 Other World-2,450,000,000 Fat Buu Good-6,900,000,000 Kibito Shin-410,000,000 Old Kaioshin-310 End of Z Goku Base-560,000,000 Goku SSJ-7,680,000,000 Vegeta Base-410,000,000 Vegeta SSJ-7,680,000,000 Fat Buu Good-7,000,000,000 Piccolo With Weights-730,000,000 Goten SSJ-410,000,000 Trunks SSJ-360,000,000 Tien-28,000,000 Uub Angry-8,000,000 Uub-32 Wild Tiger-8.13 Gt Still working Goku Base-8,500,000,000 Goku SSJ-40,000,000,000 Vegeta Base-6,000,000,000 Vegeta SSJ-34,000,000,000 General Rildo-7,800,000,000 Hyper Rildo-15,600,000,000 Meta Rildo-28,000,000,000 Fat Buu Good-7,300,000,000 Piccolo With Weights-6,460,000,000 Super Perfect Cell In Hell-4,980,000,000 Goten SSJ-3,350,000,000 Goten Base-290,000,000 Trunks SSJ-3,240,000,000 Trunks Base-280,000,000 Ledgic-8,900,000,000 Freiza In Hell-1,870,000,000 Pan-11,000,000 Don Kees 2 weird fighters-3000-9000 Don Kee-11 Category:Blog posts